Mentiras
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi, Lemon! Desaconselhável para menores.


Por Leona-EBM

**Mentiras**

****

"_Há duas coisas a desejar da vida: primeiro, conseguir o que você quer e depois  
usufruir o que você tem. Só os muito espertos conseguem a segunda"._

_(Harry Benjamin)_

****

Seus belos olhos se fecham mostrando todo seu cansaço, mas não era um cansaço comum, não estava cansado por causa do treino de Kakashi, mas sim por causa daquela garota que vivia pegando no seu pé, agora mesmo estava sentado na verde e macia grama do campo tentando comer seu lanche em paz.

O céu já estava escurecendo e o treinamento havia acabado agora a pouco, mas os três alunos estavam sentados na grama para simplesmente relaxarem, do outro lado estava Naruto comendo um lanche que Iruka seisei havia lhe dado.

- Quer sair comigo Sasuke-kun? – Sakura perguntou com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Não – respondeu seco.

- "_Droga..." – _olhou desanimada para o céu.

- Bom, eu vou indo – Sasuke se levanta chamando a atenção de Sakura e Naruto.

- Eu te acompanho – Sakura levantou-se também.

- Não precisa.

- Mas eu faço questão... – antes mesmo de terminar de falar o moreno já se postou a caminhar para longe deles.

Naruto os olhou de esgueira, não entendia como Sakura ainda ficava em cima daquele moreno metido, resolveu deixar de lado, tinha mais coisas para pensar no momento.

- Eu vou indo também, até mais Sakura-chan! – Naruto acena para a bela garota.

- Até mais... – disse desanimada.

- O que foi? – Naruto foi até ela.

- Nada...

- É aquele chato do Sasuke, não é?

- Ele não é chato!! – gritou.

- Ahh... tudo bem, não grita! – disse colocando as mãos na orelha – "_Garota estressada"._

- Eu... – Sakura disse baixinho – eu... só queria que ele me notasse...

- O que? Mas como assim te notar? – indagou.

- Como você é bobo!

- Eu noto você Sakura-chan! – sorriu.

- Mas eu não quero ser notada por você!

- Ah! Sakura-chan... eu...

- Eu vou embora! – a garota sorriu.

- Eu te acompanho.

- Não precisa! Até amanhã Naruto!

- Até! – ficou acenando para a garota até ela sumir entre as árvores. Quando viu que só restou ele ali soltou um longo suspiro – Vamos lá! Preciso treinar um pouco...

Os belos azuis de Naruto miraram o lago a sua frente com determinação, nessa tarde Kakashi sensei havia ensinado-os a andar sobre a água, porém ele fora o único que não conseguira fazer isso direito, mas é claro que não ficaria para trás, iria treinar a noite toda para amanhã mostrar que era melhor que o Sasuke.

Foi correndo até a margem do lado, minutos depois sua calça e blusa estavam no chão, agora se encontrava só de cueca e uma regata branca.

Colocou seus dedos na frente do seu rosto para assim conseguir a concentração necessário para canalizar seu chakra nos seus pés, para assim poder andar pelo lago sem afundar. Após canalizar seu chakra caminhou até a água tocando seus pés lentamente na superfície da água, sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem ao sentir a água gelada. Momento depois estava com os dois pés sobre a água tentava dar mais um passo adiante, mas acabou se desconcentrando e afundando no lago que batia no seu joelho.

- Droga! – socou a água fazendo varias gotas espirrarem, foi até a beirada do lago para fazer o mesmo processo de antes.

Após sucessivas tentativas havia conseguido um bom resultado, mas ainda assim não estava nos pés de Sasuke e muito menos aos pés de Sakura, já que a garota era a melhor entre eles para canalizar seu chakra. Cansado deixou seu corpo adormecer na margem do lago.

- Olhe... ele está acordando!

- Parece que ficou a noite toda treinando...

- Naruto-kun?! Naruto-kun?!

As pálpebras cerradas de Naruto começaram a se abrirem lentamente, logo cobriu seu rosto com os braços ao receber aqueles incômodos raios de sol sobre sua face branca, soltou um longo bocejo e sentou-se.

- Hum... – olhou para os lados meio confuso, depois olhou para cima vendo Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi.

- Parece que você treinou demais! – Kakashi comentou.

- Onde estou?

- Você não tem jeito! – Sakura diz.

- Bom, vamos iniciar o treino... Naruto-kun... acho melhor você descansar!

- O que é isso?!! Eu estou ótimo! – levantou-se num pulo – Olha só como eu estou melhor!

Naruto canalizou seu chakra nos pés e caminhou até o lago deu uns passos para frente caminhando pela água transparente.

- Viu!! – riu alto.

- Muito bom! – Kakashi sorriu – Mas você precisa de mais treinamento.

- Eu sei Kakashi sensei, mas eu estou muito melhor que esse aí! – disse apontando para Sasuke.

- Hum... – o moreno cruzou os braços o ignorando.

- Mesmo? – olhou para Sasuke e depois para Naruto – Então, Sasuke...

- Sim?

- Ande sobre a água – pediu.

Sasuke canalizou seu chakra nos pés e foi até Naruto com tranqüilidade, andou sobre a água como se estivesse andando pelo gramado daquele bosque. Depois que fez isso voltou até Sakura e Kakashi dando uma olhada divertida para Naruto.

- Estou vendo que os dois melhoraram! – Kakashi comentou – Agora eu passar uma missão para vocês!

- OBA!!!! UMA MISSÃO RANK A!!! – Naruto de um grande salto, mas voltou para onde estava apenas sentiu a água fria do lado o molhando – Droga... me esqueci... – disse meio contrariado.

- Antes de fazer uma missão desse nível, você precisa melhorar suas técnicas!

- Eu vou melhorar! – Naruto saiu da água mostrando que suas roupas estavam todas transparentes.

- Idiota!!! – Sakura se virou de costas.

- Melhor você se vestir... – Kakashi aponta para suas roupas.

- Sim! – constrangido foi até suas roupas as vendido-as.

- Pronto? – Sakura perguntou.

- Sim! – Kakashi avisa.

Sakura vira-se para frente novamente com um pouco de receio, quando viu que Naruto já estava vestido soltou um suspiro de alivio.

- "_Droga... por que essas coisas não acontecem com Sasuke-kun?" – _pensou.

- Bom, agora passarei a missão de vocês! – Kakashi pegou um papel no seu bolso – 1° vocês terão que colher algumas batatas, 2° passearam com os cães do canil, 3° ajudaram na reciclagem e por último limparão o riacho da região sul.

- O que? Mas que trabalhos idiotas... não me diga que não tem uma missão mais legal que essas? Eu com certeza conseguirei cumprir qualquer missão! – disse Naruto.

- Por enquanto é só... vamos indo! – Kakashi virou de costas começando a caminhar.

- Droga... eu não preciso dessas missões bobas... – Naruto olhou para os lados vendo que estava falando sozinho – ESPERA KAKASHI SENSEI!!!! – foi correndo até eles.

O trio ficou a tarde inteira cumprindo as tarefas que lhes foram dadas, em todos os momentos Naruto reclamou do seu serviço, Sakura reclamava do sol que queimava seus belos cabelos e Sasuke mostrava-se indiferente como sempre.

À tarde já havia passado e com isso um manto azulado cobriu o céu recheando-o de estrelas, o trio estava deitado na grama do bosque com seus olhos vidrados no maravilhoso céu a suas frentes.

- Bom, eu já vou indo! – Sakura diz se levantando – Até amanha! – acenou para os dois garotos.

- Até – Sasuke diz.

- Até amanhã Sakura-chan!! – Naruto acenou para garota.

Sakura deu uma última olhada para o corpo de Sasuke soltando um suspiro, logo mergulhou nos seus pensamentos mais secretos, quando percebeu que os dois garotos a olhavam com certa curiosidade ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Er... eu vou indo! Tchau! – saiu correndo antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira.

- Parece que ela não está bem! – Naruto comentou.

- Hum.

- Eu também já vou indo! – Naruto se levantou num pulo.

- Até.

- Tchau! – Naruto acenou para Sasuke e saiu correndo.

Naruto correu para fora do bosque, isso era o que Sasuke pensou, não sabia que o loiro havia ficado escondido em cima de uma árvore para observá-lo. O motivo? É que Naruto queria ver se Sasuke iria ficar treinando para tentar melhorar, iria observar o moreno e depois treinar duro para acabar com ele, era o que Naruto pensava.

- "_Vamos ver que tipo de treinamento você faz Sasuke!" – _sorriu.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro, sentiu o vento jogar seus belos fios negros em seu rosto, ficou um bom tempo parado na mesma posição, sua mente estava em outro lugar.

- "_Mas que droga, o que ele está fazendo? Será que ele está fazendo um treinamento mental? Droga... não consigo ver nada..." – _estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Sasuke sentiu a presença de quem tanto esperava, sentou-se na grama ao ver seu mestre se aproximar dele, ambos pareciam sérios. Kakashi foi até seu aluno sentando-se ao seu lado, Sasuke apenas o observou com os olhos, porém não disse nada.

- _"Ahhhh! Então Kakashi sensei da um treinamento especial para o Sasuke, isso não é justo!" _– se mordia de ciúmes e raiva no galho da árvore. Estava preste a ir lá embaixo tirar satisfação com Kakashi, quando os dois começam a conversar.

- Por que está aqui? – Sasuke perguntou com uma voz baixa.

- Adivinha...

- Não quero mais nada, cai fora.

- Até que você fala bastante... me desculpe por ontem eu...

- Não quero ouvir... – Sasuke se levantou – esqueça!

- Não seja infantil – Kakashi se levantou também.

- Não quero mais... agora me deixe em paz – Sasuke se virou de costas.

Kakashi observava seu aluno se afastar cada vez mais, num movimento incrivelmente rápido para Sasuke e Naruto, ele jogou o moreno no chão o imobilizando e se sentou em cima dele prendendo seus braços para trás, agora Sasuke estava de barriga para baixo sentindo aquela grama em seu rosto.

Naruto olhava tudo com muita atenção, não estava entendo o que acontecia, até que a ficha cai.

- _"Já sei... Kakashi sensei está ensinando um novo golpe para o Sasuke, mas como ele é muito fraco não quer mais aprender!!" _– riu da sua própria inteligência – "_Se o Sasuke não quer eu quero!!"._

- KAKASHI SENSEI!!! – Naruto desceu correndo da árvore.

Kakashi e Sasuke se assustaram, estavam tão distraídos que nem notaram a presença do garoto, Kakashi soltou Sasuke rapidamente, este se sentou na grama estralando seu pescoço e mexendo em seus braços que estavam doloridos com a torção.

- Se o Sasuke não quer... eu quero!! – disse entusiasmado.

- Como? – Kakashi ficou nervoso.

- Vamos... eu faço tudo que mandar, por favor, me ensine tudo!! – abriu mais ainda seu sorriso.

- Com o Naruto também? – Sasuke se levantou olhando com ódio para Kakashi.

- Eu não fiz nada... – olhou-o nos olhos.

- Vamos Kakashi sensei... – Naruto agarrou seu braço.

- Então é isso Kakashi? – Sasuke elevou seu tom de voz.

- Se você não quer! Eu quero!! – Naruto diz determinado.

- Espere um pouco... do que você está falando Naruto-kun? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Do treinamento oras... se o Sasuke não quer ser treinado eu quero! Por favor, Kakashi sensei! – ajoelhou-se no chão.

Kakashi começou a rir, depois olhou para Sasuke que não achou nenhuma graça de toda aquela confusão, Naruto ainda olhava com olhos pedintes para Kakashi.

- Hum... quer um treinamento a parte? – olhou para Naruto.

- Sim! Sim! Sim!!

- Mil voltas em torno do lago! – diz.

- O QUE??? – caiu de costas.

- Para aprender não ser xereta!

- Mas Kakashi sensei...

- Nada de "mas", ande!

Naruto levantou-se com uma cara de poucos amigos, passou por Sasuke lhe olhando com ódio, minutos depois começou a correr em volta do lado que não era nada pequeno.

Sasuke deu uma última olhada para Kakashi e se afastou, este o seguiu com o olhar, depois olhou para Naruto que já completava a primeira volta. Levou a mão até seu livrinho de bolso começando a lê-lo.

Sakura foi a primeira a chegar ao local de treinamento, logo atrás estava Naruto com os olhos vermelhos de sono, parecia que havia ficado a noite inteira correndo em volta do lado.

- Bom dia!

- Bom... dia!

- Parece cansado!

- É!

- Bom dia! – Kakashi apareceu no alto de uma árvore.

- "_Kakashi sensei chegou no horário?" – _Sakura ficou impressionada. – Bom dia! – sorriu.

- Vão para a região das rochas e comecem a treinar seu chakra... tentem escalar a montanha com os pés! – disse – vão!

- Sim! – dizem em uníssono.

Sakura e Naruto andavam lado a lado para o local indicado, Kakashi ficou parado no galho, havia feito Sasuke se atrasar, para fazer isso teve que contratar uma pessoa para lhe pedir informações no caminho para o bosque.

Um tempo depois o moreno chega correndo, olhou para os lados procurando seus colegas, mas não os achou, foi quando Kakashi desce da árvore ficando frente a frente com o moreno.

- Atrasado... – avisou.

- Houve um contra tempo...

- Hum... agora podemos conversar em paz! – disse.

- Já disse que...

- Eu estou falando aqui... Vamos até ali! – interrompeu-o.

- Não.

Kakashi se cansou, numa velocidade incrível ficou atrás de Sasuke o segurando pela cintura erguendo-o do chão, começou a levá-lo para o meio da mata, queria ficar a sós com o garoto, sem nenhuma interrupção até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

Foi até um lugar onde o mato era mais alto, jogou Sasuke no chão, este bateu suas costas contra uma árvore. Olhou ao redor vendo que estava num lugar bem fechado, e que pelo jeito não teria ninguém por perto.

- Por que está agindo assim? – Kakashi pergunta.

- Já disse, não quero mais nada!

- Por que?

- Porque não quero mais... não entende isso?

- Só estava brincando comigo? Ah... como sou bobo! – disse coçando a cabeça.

- Agora vai me deixar em paz? – perguntou com um tom de esperança.

- Garoto... você conseguiu despertar algo em mim, fiquei surpreso... tentei bloquear, mas quando vi você já tinha me envolvido por inteiro, pelo que eu te conheço teve haver uma razão para querer terminar tudo comigo!

- Não há! – respondeu ignorando o que tinha dito antes.

- Eu vou te mudar de turma então, tudo bem?

- Eu... – abaixou a cabeça. No fundo não queria mudar de turma, estava muito bem com seus colegas, e agora que notara que estava se dando muito bem com eles, e sem contar que Kakashi era um excelente professor.

- Não quer isso?

- Não.

- Entendo... – Kakashi abaixou ficando de frente com Sasuke.

- Então está tudo bem? – olhou em seu olho descoberto.

- Antes disso... deixe-me tê-lo pela última vez... – tocou no seu rosto retirando algumas mechas que insistiam em cair.

- Eu... não quero... – olhou para o chão – esqueça.

- Prometo que não o encherei mais... – Kakashi levou a mão até sua nuca brincando com os fios de cabelos que tinham ali.

- Hum... – fechou os olhos deixando-o livre para o que quisesse.

Kakashi sorriu, ele retirou a mochila das costas de Sasuke e o abraçou, depois ergueu seu queixo olhando-o de cima para aquele par de olhos negros, ficou perdido por um bom tempo naquele olhar até que sentiu sua boca seca. Kakashi pressionou seus lábios contra os de Sasuke iniciando um beijo, momentos depois foi colocando sua língua até que se viu num apaixonado beijo com seu pupilo.

As mãos de Kakashi apertavam o corpo do menor, estava ficando impaciente, porém queria fazer que Sasuke nunca o esquecesse, queria que fosse inesquecível já que seria a sua última vez.

- "_O que será que o Sasuke e o Kakashi sensei faziam ontem? Não sei, mas eu vi que o Sasuke estava bem nervoso, e por que Kakashi o agarrou daquele jeito? E por que nenhum dos dois estão aqui agora?" – _Naruto pensava.

- Vamos Naruto-kun! – Sakura estava no alto da montada olhando para o loiro.

- Eu... já volto Sakura-chan! – gritou – Espera aí! – saiu correndo.

- Ai... ele não tem jeito... ahhh! Kakashi sensei, chegue logo! E por que o Sasuke não chegou ainda? – falava consigo mesmo.

Naruto correu silenciosamente para o ponto de encontro, podia sentir a presença de Sasuke, mas não a de Kakashi, subiu numa copa de árvore e ficou a observar tudo, foi quando viu a cabeça de Sasuke no meio do mato, foi se aproximando daquele lugar silenciosamente pelos galhos de árvores. Parou de repente ao ver aquela cena perturbadora, deu umas piscadas tentando ver se o que via era realmente verdade.

Sasuke gemia cada vez que Kakashi entrava nele, seus olhos estavam fechados suportando toda dor e prazer que sentia, podia sentia as mãos de Kakashi na sua cintura o puxando para trás cada vez mais rápido e com mais força.

O moreno estava de quatro no chão, em cima dele estava Kakashi, porém seu mestre estava vestido, só havia retirado seu membro para fora, enquanto Sasuke estava nu na frente daquele homem que o possuía.

- Está gostando Sasuke-kun? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Hum... – só conseguia gemer.

- Estou vendo que está... não gostaria de ter isso sempre?

- Na... não... – disse baixinho.

- Tudo bem... – disse desanimado.

Kakashi abraçou a cintura do moreno e saiu de dentro dele mostrando seu sexo duro e molhado, depois olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Kakashi sentou-se no chão trazendo Sasuke junto com ele, só que agora ele virou seu aluno de frente para poder ver seu rosto.

- Quero te ver! – deu um selo em seus lábios e o puxou fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo.

Sasuke não fazia nada, apenas deixava ser guiado pelo mais velho.

Essa seria a última vez que ficaria com Kakashi, então deixaria seu mestre fazer o que quisesse com ele. Aos poucos foi sentando no colo de Kakashi e ao mesmo tempo ia sendo penetrado pelo seu grosso membro, só que agora sentia uma pontada de dor já que naquela posição ia ser mais dolorido.

Kakashi agarrou a cintura do seu aluno e começou a puxá-lo para baixo, parou quando ouviu Sasuke gemendo, depois continuou fazendo seu membro entrar cada vez mais nele. Cansado de tanto esperar, Kakashi o puxou com tudo para baixo fazendo um grito de dor deixar ecoar por toda a região. Sasuke se agarrou ao pescoço de Kakashi com força tentando suportar a dor que sentia, não teve nem tempo para se acostumar, pois Kakashi começou a se movimentar, levantava e puxava Sasuke para cima e para baixo com força fazendo mais e mais gemidos saírem por sua boca.

Sasuke agarrou o pescoço do seu mestre e apoiou sua cabeça num dos seus ombros para poder tentar suportar aquilo tudo. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor e prazer quando ficava com Kakashi, mas agora parecia que o seu mestre não se importava mais com seu estado, apenas queria sentir prazer e mostrar para Sasuke que seria inesquecível.

Os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos, Sasuke gritou alto ao sentir a aproximação do seu orgasmo, agarrou-se mais a Kakashi quando uma forte onda de calor cobriu todo seu corpo. Momentos depois, um jato quente molha o a camiseta de Kakashi, Sasuke ficou mole em seu corpo, entretanto Kakashi ainda continuou a se movimentar, e agora com mais facilidade já que o outro estava mole. Seus movimentos se intensificaram, alguns gemidos podiam ser ouvidos vindo de Kakashi, quando viu já havia gozado no interior do corpo do moreno fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pos suas coxas.

Kakashi abraçou Sasuke lhe dando um beijo na testa, depois puxou seu rosto lhe dando um beijo na boca, um beijo que o devorava por inteiro, um beijo que subjugava Sasuke que tal forma que o garoto ficou desnorteado deixando-se levar mais uma vez pelo mais velho.

Naruto estava vermelho, seu coração estava disparado, não sabia o que sentia, achou tudo aquilo estranho, mas por uma razão sentiu-se muito bem e queria provar daquilo também, queria estar ali junto deles aproveitando aquilo tudo também.

Jamais imaginou que veria dois homens se beijando, muito menos transando e sem contar que esses homens eram seus melhores amigos.

Levou uma mão até seu membro constatando que estava meio despertado, ficou confuso, o que ele faria agora? Se saísse dali iria ser notado pelo casal, e se continuasse ia ser visto, mas algo dentro dele queria que ficasse, que visse o que iria acontecer.

Kakashi deu mais uns beijos em Sasuke, depois saiu de dentro dele e ficou a olhar Sasuke ir até suas roupas, viu ele se vestir em silêncio, pelo visto o garoto não se importou muito com que acabou de ter isso deixou Kakashi contrariado.

Depois de vestido olhou para seu mestre sem demonstrar nada, parecia que estava diferente, e estava já que sentia seu corpo dolorido, jamais havia sentido uma dor sequer enquanto dormia com seu mestre, mas pelo jeito ele quis deixar marcas e pelo jeito havia conseguido.

- Era o que queria? – perguntou com sua expressão impassível.

- Não.

- Agora já foi... – fechou os olhos – vamos esquecer tudo, por favor! – pediu.

Kakashi ia responder quando de repente ficou pálido, Sasuke percebeu essa mudança de expressão e ficou preocupado.

- O que foi? – se aproximou.

Kakashi se levantou puxando suas calças para cima, depois ele olhou para Sasuke de um modo preocupado.

- Acho que temo visitas... – olhou para cima vendo Naruto no alto de um galho.

- Naruto!? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Naruto ficou preocupado, finalmente o descobriram, agora teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa para estar em cima daquela árvore os observando.

- Er... oi! – acenou para eles.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Kakashi perguntou, parecia estar bastante irritado.

- Eu... er... você tava demorando sensei... então vim procurá-lo!

- O que você viu Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Nada... eu não vi nada... – sorriu nervoso.

- Desça aqui! – Kakashi pediu.

Naruto ficou meio hesitante, mas acabou por obedecer, já que não queria mais contrariar seu mestre. Deu um pulo caindo ao lado de Kakashi ficando de frente com Sasuke.

- Eu quero que não conte isso para ninguém...

- Tudo bem sensei... – sorriu.

- Eu vou embora... – Sasuke foi até sua mochila a colocando nas costas.

- E o treino? – Naruto perguntou.

- Deixe-o ir...

- Hum... – Naruto viu como os dois se encaravam, estava ficando curioso – Já sei! – chamou a atenção de ambos – Vocês são namorados... mas estão brigados!

- Não somos nada – Sasuke informa.

- Então o que estavam fazendo aqui era o que?

- Amor!

- Sexo!

Kakashi e Sasuke dizem em uníssono fazendo um encarar o outro.

- E por que vocês estão se separando?

- Isso não vem ao caso – Kakashi diz.

- Claro que vem... eu nunca pensei que vocês poderiam ter algo... então aquele dia no rio!

- É! – Kakashi fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Por que o Sasuke está com essa cara?

- Ele é assim mesmo.

- Sempre está de mal humor.

- É verdade!

Sasuke começou a se irritar ao ver que começaram a ficar falando dele, agora seus problemas acabaram de começar com a vinda e descoberta de Naruto. Virou-se de costas e começou a ir embora.

- Você devia falar com ele sensei!

- Pelo visto você é bem mais maturo do que pensava... – observa.

- É que é bom conversar com as pessoas quando elas estão bravas...

- Tem razão... mas ele não quer me ouvir! – suspira.

- Eu vou falar com ele!

- Acho melhor deixar como está.

Quando Kakashi percebeu, estava falando com as árvores já que Naruto corria atrás de Sasuke, olhou para o céu soltando um suspiro. Como havia se apaixonado por uma criança? Nem ele mesmo sabia.

- SASUKE!!

Sasuke vira-se ao ouvir Naruto, ficou irritado ao ver o loiro se aproximando com aquele sorriso besta no rosto. Momentos depois, Naruto estava parado a sua frente com a respiração acelerada.

- O que quer?

- Precisa falar com o sensei.

- É isso? – virou-se de costas – não estou interessado – voltou a caminhar.

- Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Diga!!! – Naruto andava ao seu lado.

- Três meses.

- Uau! Que legal... e por que estão se separando?

- Porque sim.

- Hum... acho que vocês brigaram!

- Como você é esperto! – comentou em tom de deboche.

- Sabia!!! – deu um soco para cima todo contente – e por que brigaram?

- Isso não lhe interessa.

- Agora eu sei por que nunca deu atenção para a Sakura-chan e as outras meninas... você gosta de homem! – riu.

- E daí?

- Nada! Acho isso legal... logo você...

Sasuke parou e olhou para Naruto.

- Por que logo eu? – indagou.

- É que você é tão fechado e caladão... quem ia imaginar, já que você sempre faz muito sucesso com as garotas e é o n° 1 da academia!

- Por gostar de homens não posso ser o numero 1 da academia? E só por causa disso a garotas não deviam mais olhar para mim?

- Er... não... você não entendeu...

- Por gostar de homens eu não devia ganhar esses títulos? – ofendeu-se.

- Não... não quis dizer is...

- Então eu sou obrigado a ficar falando a minha vida pessoal com todo mundo?

- Não é que...

- Não mereço respeito por causa de uma opção sexual?

- É que...

- E você acha...

Sasuke foi calado por um soco de Naruto, quando viu estava caído no chão e Naruto estava olhando-o com raiva.

- Me escuta! – gritou – Eu não me importo com que você gosta, e nem me importo com que as pessoas pensam... você deveria saber disso... eu só fiquei surpreso, pois um monte de garotas vivem em cima de você, acho que elas te sufocaram tanto que você acabou gostando do outro lado... eu não quero te ofender, e não vou agir diferente com você, eu só queria... queria ver você bem com o sensei...

- Hum... – Sasuke passou a mão na região do soco – tudo bem.

- Por que vocês brigaram?

- Não brigamos... – revelou – Eu só não quero mais me envolver...

Naruto sorriu ao ver que Sasuke estava começando a se abrir com ele, sentou-se na sua frente e ficou a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu descobri que estava sentindo mais do que deveria pelo Kakashi, no começo tentei me afastar dele, mas quando vi que era correspondido fiquei mais contente... só que eu sou jovem demais para ele, e não quero nada sério ao contrário de Kakashi que queria ficar sempre comigo...

- Mas você gosta dele?

- Gostava... mas acabou caindo na rotina... vi que não era o que queria – abaixou a cabeça – fui um idiota mesmo, ele não tem culpa.

- Não deveria falar isso com ele?

- Eu falei, mas não é tão fácil aceitar isso quando está apaixonado.

Naruto cruzou os braços e pernas, fechou os olhos e ficou pensando em tudo que ouvira, Sasuke ficou olhando-o esperando que dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu... – começou – Eu... Acho... Que – silenciou-se – eu acho que... Você está... Enrascado!

Sasuke caiu para trás, isso era mais do que obvio, ele olha para Naruto que parecia estar pensando nele, mas nem iria esperar que o garoto dissesse mais alguma coisa. Levantou-se batendo na sua roupa para tirar a poeira.

- Eu vou indo agora...

- Mas...

- Quero ficar um pouco sozinho!

- Tudo bem! – disse – até amanhã.

- Tchau!

Naruto ficou preocupado, Sasuke sempre dizia "Até", mas desta vez disse apenas "tchau", ficaria muito mal se o garoto sumisse da vista dele.

Uma semana havia se passado e Sasuke não havia aparecido em nenhum treino e nenhuma missão, e pelo que se podia ver Kakashi parecia estar desanimado, ele sempre parecia estar mal disposto e desanimado. Sakura não entendia nada, e a toda hora citava o nome de Sasuke fazendo Naruto ficar nervoso e Kakashi ficar desanimado, mas ela não tinha culpa, mal ela sabia que ele era a causa de todo esse clima tenso.

Agora os três estavam catando lixo no rio, Kakashi estava sentando no chão os olhando, mas seu olhar parecia estar bem mais perdido, nem lendo aquele livrinho ele estava mais.

- Hei Naruto! – Sakura o chama.

- Fala! – se aproximou dela.

- Não acha que o Kakashi sensei está muito triste esses dias? – cochichou.

- É mesmo... – concordou – "_Está assim desde o dia que Sasuke foi embora, o que será que o idiota está fazendo?" _– pensou.

Todos estavam em silêncio, Sakura puxava Naruto para falar algumas coisas, só que de cem palavras, noventa e nove eram Sasuke.

À tarde já estava acabando, Naruto e Sakura foram até Kakashi com seus sacos de lixos cheios, porém este nem notou a presença de ambos e se notou fez questão de ignorar.

- Oi!

Os três viram-se para trás ao ver o moreno se aproximar, Kakashi levantou-se com os olhos surpresos, havia perdido as esperanças do moreno voltar, Sakura correu até Sasuke lhe dando um abraço, e Naruto ficou apenas sorrindo e olhando para os olhos de Kakashi vendo como ele gostaria de estar no lugar da Sakura naquele momento.

- Onde você estava? – Sakura começou o interrogatório.

- Por aí.

- Por que foi embora?

- Estava pensando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Você não parece bem! – observou.

- Estou bem... – estava perdendo a paciência.

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi, viu que ele parecia estar bastante abatido, sentiu-se mal por isso. Depois viu que Naruto o olhava com curiosidade, detestava ser o centro das atenções.

- Preciso falar com você! – Sasuke olha para Kakashi.

- Sasuke... – sussurra o nome do aluno.

- Vai lá Kakashi sensei! – Naruto o empurra.

- Já vou... – disse, enquanto era empurrado.

Sakura se afastou do moreno quando seu sensei se aproximou, viu que os dois se olhavam fixamente, ficou meio perdida no meio deles, até que Naruto foi até ela a puxando para um canto qualquer, dizendo em seu ouvido que era melhor deixar os dois sozinhos, claro que Sakura não entendeu nada, porém deixou os dois sozinhos indo embora junto de Naruto.

Sasuke parecia estar inseguro, Kakashi por outro lado estava mais frio do que era, parecia que estava de frente com uma pedra, estava só esperando que o moreno falasse.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada! – interrompeu.

- Mas...

- Vamos esquecer, tudo bem?

- Mas eu...

- Chega!

Sasuke olhou para o chão, viu que não tinha mais volta, acabara magoando seu mestre e agora não tinha mais volta. Sentiu um toque em seus cabelos quando olhou para cima viu que Kakashi acariciava seu belo rosto.

- Kakashi eu...

Foi interrompido com o dedo indicador do seu sensei, ficou olhando para aqueles pequenos olhos negros que agora estavam mais frios do que antes, como se fosse possível.

- Disse que não era para dizer mais nada... Agora me escute – respirou fundo – Eu errei, fui um tolo, acabei me iludindo com uma coisa que não era possível, agora vejo que foi tudo uma ilusão minha, quando pensei que gostava de você, mas agora vejo que era só atração – disse.

Sasuke se segurou para não começar a chorar ali mesmo, fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça, estava envergonhado e com raiva. Sentia milhares de facadas no meio do seu peito, quando olhou novamente para Kakashi não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem por seus olhos.

- Não seja infantil... Sei que é muito mais maturo que parece, vamos esquecer, pois eu já estou com outro também!

Essa foi a pior coisa que havia ouvido, então em apenas uma semana o seu querido mestre já havia encontrando alguém para afogar a sua magoa? Ficou imensamente chateado como havia se enganado a respeito de Kakashi, no final era só mais um interessado na sua beleza.

- Tudo bem... – disse tão baixinho que Kakashi fez um bom esforço para ouvir – Eu vou embora, desculpe-me.

Sasuke virou de costas postando-se a caminhar por onde veio, estava aos cacos, nem havia falado tudo o que queria. Kakashi por sua vez mostrava-se impassível a toda aquela situação, quando o moreno sumiu da sua vista soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para o céu vendo que já começava a escurecer.

Naruto que via tudo do alto de uma árvore ficou perplexo com que ouvira, estava se segurando para não correr até os dois enquanto conversavam, com a intenção de acabar com toda aquela palhaçada.

- Saia daí Naruto-kun! – Kakashi diz olhando para árvore.

- Idiota!!! – Naruto sai de cima da árvore com um grande salto.

- Sabia que diria isso...

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Porque é a verdade!

- Mentira, você ficou mal durante a semana inteira, não me venha dizer que não gosta dele, pois é menti...

- Não é mentira, eu estava chateado porque a pessoa que estou atualmente está muito brava por descobrir meu relacionamento com Sasuke.

- Mentiroso! – gritou.

- É a pura verdade... Acreditar ou não é escolha sua!

Naruto olhou com ódio para o homem a sua frente, cerrou os punhos com todas as forças e avançou para cima de Kakashi que se desviou com facilidade do golpe. Naruto, porém ainda continuava a atacar seu mestre com todas suas forças, entretanto isso era inútil.

Estava com vontade de vingar Sasuke, aquele homem havia feito de tudo com ele, havia pedido que ficassem junto, para no final mostrar que só estava interessado no corpo do rapaz, aquilo o deixou enojado.

Kakashi deu um soco em Naruto fazendo o loirinho voar longe, Naruto não se levantou mais, não porque não tinha mais forças, mas porque não agüentaria mais olhar para aquela cara de descaso que Kakashi apresentava.

- Cretino... Você não o merece! – sentou-se.

- Estou vendo que se importa muito com ele...

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Pelo jeito sentiu atração também...

- Não! Somos amigos.

- Entendo... Então é melhor você ir indo, eu vou embora! – sorriu – até mais Naruto-kun! – sumiu de repente.

Naruto deu um soco na grama com força fazendo alguns matos voarem pelo ar passando por seus olhos que estavam vermelhos de raiva, mas essa raiva foi abaixando quando Naruto pensou no que Kakashi havia lhe dito. Será mesmo que sentia isso com relação ao amigo? Desde que viu Sasuke com Kakashi, havia ficado noites e noites pensando naquela cena, não sabia o por quê, mas os gemidos de Sasuke ainda estavam na sua cabeça, algo dentro dele pareceu despertar, porém Naruto não quis saber o que era isso, então achou melhor ignorar.

- "_Sasuke..." – _Naruto se levantou.

Sasuke caminhava meio cambaleante pela mata, nem sabia onde estava indo direito, o que queria no momento era sumir para sempre. Vergonha e ódio caminhavam juntos, no final Kakashi havia brincado com ele e depois o jogara fora como se fosse um copo descartável.

Quando avistou um tronco de árvore jogado sentou-se nele soltando um longo suspiro de frustração, olhou para suas mãos lembrando-se das incontáveis noites que passou com Kakashi, lembrou-se de como havia se entregado a ele tão facilmente, sentia-se um tolo agora. Será que nunca ninguém iria gostar dele? Claro que existia um monte de garotinhas que pagavam um pau para ele, mas na verdade nenhuma delas sabia como ele realmente era, apenas viam a casca, mas não o que tinha dentro, isso deixava Sasuke irritado e por isso mesmo que ele as ignorava.

Descobriu que gostava mais do que devia de Kakashi? Sim, havia descoberto isso nos dias em que ficou isolado. Descobriu que era um erro deixá-lo? Sim, viu que não conseguiria viver sem o seu sensei novamente.

Sasuke fechou seus olhos lentamente e deixou seu corpo bem mole fazendo ele cair lentamente na mata, agora estava jogado no chão.

Um grito chamou Sasuke a realidade, quando abriu os olhos viu que Naruto estava parado ao lado dele olhando-o como se fosse um extraterrestre, mas pelos seus olhos podia-se ver que o loiro estava preocupado com ele. Naruto abriu um belo sorriso quando abriu Sasuke abriu os olhos, ficou de joelhos ao seu lado.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está! – virou o rosto para o lado oposto de Naruto, não queria encará-lo, seria mais vergonhoso ainda.

- Eu... Sinto muito...

- Não sinta.

- Mas eu não queria te ver triste.

- Por que? – Sasuke virou-se para ele novamente estranhando o comentário.

- Por que? É que... eu... er... não gosto... de ver as pessoas que eu gosto... er tristes!

- Pessoas que gosta? – indagou.

- No começo eu não gostava de você, mas com o tempo... vi como você era e acabei vendo que você não era o cara chato que eu pensava! – sorriu meio sem graça.

- Viu como eu sou?

- É...

- E como me vê?

- Bom – coçou a cabeça olhando para cima – Eu acho que você é muito fechado, mas não porque quer, mas sim porque não gosta de se abrir com qualquer um... E você não é metido como eu pensava, apenas quer alcançar seus objetivos, assim como eu! – quando terminou de falar olhou novamente para o moreno.

- Quase isso... – Sasuke ficou feliz.

- Bom, é o que eu acho! – riu.

Sasuke sentou-se ficando bem próximo a Naruto, que estava um pouco acima dele já que estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, porém, Sasuke podia sentir a sua respiração acelerada. Olhou um pouco para cima vendo que Naruto o olhava de um jeito totalmente diferente.

Naruto estava assustado com as sensações que corriam por seu corpo, sua respiração estava acelerada, mas não mais que seu coração que parecia que a qualquer momento sairia por sua boca. Lentamente, com muito medo e nervosismo levantou a sua mão até que tocou os fios negros de Sasuke, sentiu-se melhor quando ele fechou os olhos aceitando a caricia.

Suas mãos passeavam por todo cabelo de Sasuke, estava maravilhado com seu brilho e maciez, se aproximou mais um pouco se inclinando para frente para poder sentir o cheio dos seus cabelos, quando sentiu aquele aroma seus pelos se arrepiaram fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto não entendo o que ele sentia, ficou preocupado com os sentimentos do seu amigo, justo agora que havia descoberto que Naruto era um bom amigo, este se mostrava de um outro jeito, mostrando que também estava começando a gostar dele.

- Naruto... – o chamou baixinho.

- Hum?

- O que está fazendo?

- Não posso? – perguntou se afastando um pouco.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Mas Kakashi sensei não quer mais nada com você!

- Isso não quer dizer que eu vou afogar minha magoa com outra pessoa! – calou a boca imediatamente ao ver que havia se aberto com o loiro, que no momento ficou muito interessado.

- Magoa? Então gosta de Kakashi sensei? – ficou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo enciumado.

- Não lhe interessa...

- Interessa... Descobri que interessa sim! – tocou no ombro do moreno.

- Eu vou embora! – Sasuke fez menção de levantar, mas Naruto o segurou.

- Eu... Estou confuso! – revelou.

- Eu sei... Isso é só uma atração misturada com amizade.

- Atração misturada com amizade? – indagou.

- Você me acha bonito e gosta de minha pessoa, mas é só amizade, você está confundindo as coisas, isso é normal entre amigo, não é só porque gostou dos meus cabelos ou do meu corpo que você gosta de mim.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, é melhor você ir embora e pensar um pouco... aí verá que isso que lhe falei é verdade!

- É... acho que sim! – sorriu amarelo.

- Agora me solte... amanhã nos veremos!

- Está certo! – Naruto se levantou estendendo a mão para Sasuke.

- Até mais Naruto! – Sasuke se distanciou rapidamente.

- Até! – acenou para o garoto que já sumia da sua vista.

No dia seguinte o trio estava no local marcado pelo seu mestre, claro que ele estava atrasado como sempre.

- Bom dia! – Kakashi aparece na frente deles.

- Está atrasado! – Sakura e Naruto dizem em uníssono.

- É que uma senhora parou-me pedindo informações!

- Mentiroso! – os dois dizem.

- Bom, mas vamos iniciar o treino de hoje!

- O que faremos Kakashi sensei? – Sakura perguntou.

- Iremos trabalhar o físico de vocês, será um dia bem cansativo! – sorriu.

Kakashi olhou para Sasuke, este apenas o ignorou, mas estava ficando impossível ficar perto dele depois do que descobrira.

- Vamos indo... – virou-se de costas postando-se a caminhar até um lugar qualquer.

O trio o seguiu fielmente, Sakura tentava puxar conversa com o moreno, mas este apenas lhe respondia com respostas curtas e secas, Naruto tentou fazer Sakura parar de falar, mas acabou ganhando uns xingos e tapas.

Kakashi parou de repente fazendo todos perguntarem o que iriam fazer naquele lugar vazio.

- Vocês iram pegar aquelas pedras e levá-las até o outro lado! – apontou para um monte de pedras do lado esquerdo do campo, e apontou para o lado direito que estava vazio.

- Ahh! Para que isso? – Sakura perguntou.

- Para fortalecer suas pernas e braços, agora vão! – disse.

Sasuke foi andando na frente, Naruto correu até ele e Sakura foi logo atrás praguejando alguma coisa. Kakashi subiu em cima de uma árvore qualquer e ficou olhando para os seus alunos que começaram a fazer o que ele mandou.

Kakashi não tirava os olhos de Sasuke, resolveu abrir seu livro para deixar de olhar aquele moreno, entretanto não conseguiu, começou a observá-lo atentamente e com isso viu como Naruto estava olhando-o também, e é claro que Sakura também o olhava.

- "_O que você tem para que todos se sintam atraídos por você?" – _pensou.

Três horas se passaram e o trio finalmente cumpre a missão, agora eles estavam jogados no grande campo com os braços e pernas abertos sentindo a refrescante brisa que passava sobre o gramado.

- Bom, parece que vocês terminaram! – Kakashi diz ao se aproximar.

- E... – Naruto faz um sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, agora podem colocar todas as pedras de volta! – disse.

- O QUE???? – Naruto e Sakura se sentam num impulso.

- Vamos logo! – Kakashi virou as costas voltando para sua árvore.

Todos começaram a se levantar se queixando de Kakashi, até que Sasuke teve uma idéia.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Como estamos muito cansados, vamos revezar.

- Tudo bem! – Sakura diz – "_Sasuke-kun é tão inteligente" – _pensou.

- Eu serei o primeiro, depois o Naruto e depois a Sakura, cada um pegará dez pedras, tudo bem? – diz.

- Por que você tem que ser o primeiro? – Naruto reclama.

- Porque sim, agora descansem! – Sasuke começou ir até as pedras.

Sasuke pegava as pedras mais pesadas, as carregava rapidamente até o outro lado.

Kakashi sorriu, adorou ver aquela expressão cansada no rosto de Sasuke. Lembrou-se das noites que passou com o moreno, sentiu um frio na espinha ao lembrar-se do som dos seus gemidos.

- "_Parece que continua me enlouquecendo, Sasuke-kun!" – _pensou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Quatro horas depois.

- Parece que terminaram! – Kakashi aproximou-se dos seus alunos que estavam deitados no chão.

- É... – Sakura diz.

- Então coloquem as pedras do outro lado novamente.

- O que??? – Naruto nem tinha mais forças para gritar.

- Brincadeirinha! – sorriu.

- Não faça mais isso!!! – Sakura reclamou.

- Agora podem ir para casa, por hoje chega. Entretanto, o treino de amanhã será pior que esse, então se preparem.

Sakura começou a se levantar dizendo que precisava chegar cedo em casa, Naruto começou a se levantar também.

- Vamos Sasuke! – Naruto o encara.

- Já vou – disse com os olhos fechados.

- Hum... eu te espero! – diz olhando de lado para Kakashi que acabou sorrindo – "_Não vou deixar você com esse pervertido!" – _pensou.

- Se quiser eu te ajudo a se levantar Sasuke-kun! – Kakashi diz.

Sasuke abriu os olhos nesse instante mirando a face do seu sensei, ficou confuso, sabia que Kakashi não faria aquilo se não quisesse algo dele.

- Pode deixar que eu levo o sasu... – Naruto foi interrompido.

- Pode ir Naruto! – Sasuke começa a se levantar.

- Mas...

- Pode ir Naruto-kun! Acompanhe a Sakura-chan! – Kakashi diz.

- Eu... – fechou a cara – Tudo bem! – começou a andar para perto de Sakura que já estava desaparecendo da vista de todos.

Kakashi ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke, tocou no seu rosto e sorriu quando ele fechou os olhos aceitando a caricia. Aproximou-se mais um pouco tocando na sua cintura, desceu sua mão até sua coxa, aproximou sua boca dos seus ouvidos e sussurrou:

- Quero que vá a minha casa, tudo bem?

- Tudo...

Sasuke sentia-se um idiota, mas estava apaixonado por Kakashi, não agüentava mais ficar sem ele. Mesmo que Kakashi não goste dele, pelo menos ele poderia ficar próximo a ele, e isso era o que mais queria.

- Sasuke!! – a voz de Naruto faz Kakashi se afastar dele.

- O que ele quer? – Kakashi virou-se para trás vendo Naruto se aproximar.

O loiro não havia agüentado ir embora sabendo o que ia acontecer. Havia pensado no que Sasuke havia lhe dito no dia anterior, pensou bem e viu que o mais queria era estar no lugar de Kakashi. Sabia que o sensei não estava agindo certo e que Sasuke ia acabar se magoando cada vez mais com ele.

O loiro se aproximou vendo que Kakashi estava muito próximo ao moreno, ficou irritado com aquilo. Como Sasuke poderia permitir aquilo?

- Vamos! eu te levo! – Naruto diz.

- Não precisa – falou impaciente.

- Vamos Sasuke! – gritou.

Kakashi ficou sério, não estava gostando daquilo, sabia que se Sasuke quisesse realmente teria mandado o loiro para o quinto dos infernos e ido com ele há muito tempo, mas algo fazia Sasuke hesitar e estava louco por causa disso.

- Naruto-kun, é melhor você ir indo, vou levar Sasuke para casa – Kakashi diz.

- Então eu os acompanho.

- O que você está querendo? – Kakashi se levanta.

- Não quero que faça Sasuke sofrer.

- O que você quer com Sasuke?

- Não é da sua conta, mas posso garantir que não é o que você quer com ele!

Kakashi ficou em silêncio.

- Eu vou embora – Kakashi olha para Sasuke, que para sua surpresa não disse nada.

- Vai mesmo! – Naruto olhou para Sasuke.

Kakashi ficou enraivecido com aquela atitude de Naruto, viu que Sasuke não iria pedir para que o levasse embora, então achou melhor partir, depois tentaria conversar com Sasuke em paz.

Quando Kakashi sumiu da vista deles, Naruto ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sasuke e ficou a olhar para os seus belos olhos que agora se encontravam tão apagados e tristes.

- Naruto, acho melhor você ir embora.

- Por que? – indagou, confuso.

- Porque sim, agora me deixe em paz.

- Mas... eu quero ficar aqui... com você!

-Chega! Agora vai...

Sasuke foi calado com o beijo que Naruto lhe deu. O moreno ficou sem reação alguma, agora sentia aquela língua ingênua vasculhar a sua boca com ansiedade, entretanto podia ver que Naruto não tinha muita experiência com aquilo.

As mãos do loiro seguravam a cabeça de Sasuke, estava com os olhos cerrados, tentava dar um beijo melhor dos que o Kakashi dava em Sasuke, mas ele mesmo nem tinha idéia de como se fazia. Já havia lido muitos contos pornô, assistido filmes do gênero, mas isso não lhe adiantou em nada.

Naruto se afastou ofegante, olhou para Sasuke que o olhava como se ele fosse o cara mais estranho desse mundo.

- Eu... er... eu...

- Naruto... eu já disse o que você sente é apenas amizade, não confunda as coisas! – diz, calmamente.

- Não é verdade! – gritou – Eu gosto de você, quero ficar com você! Não tente entender o que eu sinto.

- Naruto... chega! Agora vai embora, porque eu não quero nada com você!

- Então quer ficar com o Kakashi?

- Sim!

- Como você é burro!! – ficou indignado.

- Isso! Sou um burro mesmo! Agora vai embora.

Naruto se levantou quando Sasuke começou a se levantar também. O moreno se virou de costas e começou a andar para longe de Naruto que só o acompanha com o olhar, cansado de ficar olhando correu até ele o derrubando no chão.

Naruto segurou seus braços no alto com as duas mãos, inclinou-se para frente e buscou seus lábios novamente a fim de tomá-los para ele.

- Me solta!

- Não!

- Eu vou te matar!

- Não vou te soltar!

- JÁ CHEGA!

Os dois olham para o lado onde estava Kakashi.

- O que você ainda faz aqui? – Naruto pergunta.

- Isso não é da sua conta, agora saia de cima do Sasuke!

Naruto se levantou liberando os braços de Sasuke que começou a se levantar também. Os três ficaram se encarando, até Sasuke colocar as mãos no bolso e começar a ir embora.

- Sasuke espe...

- Deixe-o! – Kakashi interrompeu.

Naruto ficou quieto, depois que Sasuke se afastou Kakashi diz:

- Está querendo ficar com o Sasuke num momento frágil dele?

- O que?

- Você está dando em cima dele, por que ele está confuso com seus sentimentos?

- Não é nada disso, eu gosto dele! – diz, ficando envergonhado.

- Eu também gosto dele e...

- Não gosta nada!!! – gritou – Só quer se aproveitar dele!

- Como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza?

- Porque você ficou com outra pessoa e deixou o Sasuke!

- Se eu disser que só fiz isso, porque estava sendo pressionado?

- O que? Pressionado?

- Alguém soube que eu estava tendo um relacionamento com meu aluno, isso poderia me afastar do cargo... Então eu menti para que Sasuke se afastasse de mim!

- E tinha que destruir o coração dele? E por que continua em cima dele se você não pode?

- A pessoa que me ameaçava morreu, agora eu vejo que não consigo ficar longe de Sasuke.

Naruto ficou quieto, não tinha o que dizer. Olhou no olho de Kakashi vendo que ali só tinha verdade, confiava no seu instrutor apesar de estar irritadíssimo com ele.

- Você matou essa pessoa?

Kakashi ficou em silêncio.

- Matou? – ficou nervoso – Hein? O que aconteceu?

- Eu... – fechou os olhos – Gosto muito dele! – os abriu encarando Naruto mortalmente.

- E... e... por isso matou alguém? – ficou preocupado.

- Não me entenda mal! Essa pessoa estava pedindo isso, pois estava pedindo coisas que eu não faria de jeito nenhum!

- Alguma informação sobre a vila?

- Sim – sorriu – Você é muito esperto, Naruto-kun!

- Hum... – abaixou a cabeça entristecido.

- O que foi?

- Vocês vão ficar juntos então?

- É o que eu mais quero.

Naruto virou-se de costas com lágrimas nos olhos, quando finalmente havia descoberto que gostava de alguém isso acontecia. Havia descoberto como Sasuke era interessante, mas chegou tarde demais, sem contar que ainda estava meio bobo pelo beijo que havia conseguido roubar dele.

Naruto saiu correndo fazendo Kakashi abaixar a cabeça soltando um longo suspiro.

- "_Um problema já foi resolvido, agora falta o principal!" – _pensou, olhando na direção para onde Sasuke havia ido.

Kakashi correu na direção desejada, teria que encontrar Sasuke o quanto antes. Não estava mais agüentando ficar longe dele, queria se desculpar também.

Sasuke fecha a porta da sua casa com força e corre para o seu quarto jogando-se na cama, o que mais queria era dormir para sempre, não sentir mais aqueles sentimentos que sangravam o seu coração.

Ficou com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, perguntou-se qual foi à última vez que chorou desse jeito.

- Sasuke?

O moreno fica paralisado ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi no seu quarto. Limpou suas lágrimas com as mãos e depois o encarou.

- O que quer? – indagou, cheio de fúria.

- Quero conversar com você.

- Vai embora!

- Por favor, Sasuke.

- Não! Vai embora agora! – apontou para porta do seu quarto.

Kakashi respirou bem fundo e soltou a respiração tentando se acalmar olhou para Sasuke vendo como ele estava magoado.

- Eu te amo!

- Por que mente tanto?

- Eu só fiz aquilo, pois fui obrigado! Na verdade eu quero ficar com você, agora que não tenho mais obstáculos podemos ficar juntos.

- Que obstáculos?

- Tinha uma pessoa me ameaçando a contar para todos que eu estava tendo um caso com meu aluno, então tive que me afastar.

- Por que não me disse isso?

- Porque você não iria entender.

- Você acha que sou idiota?

- Não, eu não acho!

Sasuke fechou os olhos mostrando-se pensativo, agora estava na dúvida, quando os abriu novamente deu de cara com Kakashi que estava na sua frente segurando uma faixa lilás.

- O que é isso?

- Para você! – entregou.

Sasuke pegou a faixa vendo que não tinha nada demais nela, depois encarou Kakashi que retirou a sua mascara mostrando seu belo sorriso.

- Como senti falta disso!

Quando terminou de falar beijou o moreno que ficou paralisado, mas com o tempo Sasuke acompanhou o beijo fazendo-o ficar mais intenso. Kakashi começou a despir o moreno sem resistência alguma, viu como ele confiava nele.

- Fiquei com medo... – confessa no seu ouvido.

- Estou aqui agora! – diz, beijando seu pescoço.

- Promete que não vai me deixar.

- Prometo! Sempre vou ficar ao lado, sempre.

Kakashi se despiu, depois começou a beijar todo o corpo do seu aluno. Segurou suas mãos as levando até a cabeceira da cama, pegou a faixa prendendo seus braços com ela, o pedaço que sobrou foi suficiente para que cobrisse seus olhos.

- Kakashi... – sentiu-se inseguro.

- Shhh... eu te amo! – beijou-lhe nos lábios.

- Eu... também! – sorriu.

Kakashi começou a lamber seus mamilos, ora chupava, ora mordia, queria dar o máximo de atenção ao moreno nesse ato de amor. Havia sido muito impiedoso com ele, iria fazer amor de um jeito inesquecível.

Seus olhos estavam cobertos por um grande e grossa faixa lilás, suas mãos estavam amarradas na cabeceira da cama com o pedaço que sobrou da faixa. Seu corpo nu se arrepiava com o vento frio que entrava no quarto.

Seus mamilos estavam vermelhos pelas insistentes chupadas e lambidas que Kakashi lhe dera e que no momento estava dando no seu membro. Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos e agonizantes, seu prazer era indiscutível e apenas ele era capaz de fazer isso com seu corpo, apenas ele o levava a loucura.

Duas esferas miravam o rosto da sua vitima, via aquela faixa cobrir os belos olhos negros do seu querido amante.

- Kakashi! Eu vou... – avisa Sasuke.

Kakashi sorriu, ele se levanta ficando ajoelhado na cama para poder observar melhor o seu amante. Ele leva suas mãos até suas coxas as flexionando e as abrindo para ver todo seu corpo, aquele corpo que o enlouquecia a cada dia, a cada instante, hora, segundo e nesse momento ele era seu.

- Quero te ver, Sasuke! – Kakashi diz.

Kakashi leva seu braço direito até a venda cor lilás que o impedia de ver aqueles belos par de olhos, quando a retirou ficou perdido no olhar de Sasuke. Aqueles olhos eram tão brilhantes.

- Adoro seus olhos... – tocou na sua face com delicadeza – Adoro seus fios negros! – tocou nos seus cabelos que desciam até seus ombros.

- Kakashi eu...

- Shhh! Não diga nada! – beijou-lhe nos lábios.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, ele olhou para aqueles olhos que os devoravam por inteiro, parecia que queriam entrar nele e descobrir todos os segredos escondidos dentro da sua alma, parecia querer vasculhar seus pensamentos e sonhos.

Kakashi se inclinou para frente dando vários beijinhos no pescoço do moreno, começou a passar a língua por sua pele suada sentindo seu gosto salgado. Suas mãos passeavam por todo seu corpo deixando as marcas vermelhas mais fortes.

A língua descia por seu pescoço deixando um rastro de saliva que ia até seus mamilos para que novamente fossem torturados por aquela boca faminta e impiedosa. Kakashi mordeu o mamilo do seu amante arrancando um grito do mesmo, além disso, havia conseguido fazer um pequeno corte naquela parte tão delicada para que assim um fio de sangue escorresse por sua pele pálida.

Kakashi lambeu o sangue que escorria com gosto, ficou lambendo a ferida para que parasse o sangramento. Quando se cansou daqueles mamilos começou a desce até chegar no seu umbigo introduzindo sua língua ali, a reação do moreno não foi outra a não ser xingar Kakashi, detestava que mexessem no seu umbigo.

Uma doce e divertida risada se fez ouvir, Kakashi olhou para seus olhos que o reprovavam, mas não ligou muito para isso, pois daqui a pouco o levaria para o paraíso.

Tocou no membro do moreno novamente dando uma leve lambida fazendo gemer baixinho, apertou a cabeça com força fazendo Sasuke erguer as costas afundando sua cabeça no pequeno travesseiro.

Cansado de torturar o seu belo amante, acabou por colocar todo o membro na sua boca para assim poder sentir aquela semente. Começou a chupá-lo lento a principio, ora tirava o membro segurando pela base para que assim sua língua escorregasse por ele como se fosse um açucarado doce, ora chupava apenas a cabeça do seu pênis dando leves e inofensivas mordidas, ora colocava todo aquele volume na sua boca chupando com feracidade. Não importa o que fazia, pois o loiro não parava de gemer, o Kakashi percebeu como seus gemidos ficaram mais fortes e altos à medida que o tempo passava.

Um sorriso se desenhou na face pálida de Kakashi quando um jato quente invade sua boca, seguido por um alto gemido. Kakashi sugou toda aquela semente com gosto, depois se levantou indo até os lábios abertos do seu querido amante.

Sasuke abriu os olhos quando sentiu aquela boca quente cobrir a sua num beijo faminto, sentiu o gosto do seu sêmen misturado, aos poucos foi acompanhando o beijo. Tentou mexer seus braços, mas eles ainda continuavam presos, queria poder tocar naquele corpo que tanto lhe dava prazer, mas isso era impossível.

Kakashi pára de beijá-lo e diz:

- Pronto para mim? – indagou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hum... Sempre!

- Que bom!

Kakashi olhou para os braços do moreno que estavam vermelhos, depois voltou a olhar nos seus olhos.

- Quer que eu te desamarre?

- Seria interessante – sorriu.

- Quer ou não quer? – perguntou, próximo aos seus lábios.

- Quero!

Kakashi levou suas mãos até a faixa lilás, foi desamarrando-as com rapidez, estava afoito demais para fazer algo tão delicado como preservar aquela bela faixa que havia dado a Sasuke.

Sasuke sorri quando sente seus braços livres, ele começa a alongar seu braço para ver se tudo estava no lugar, entretanto não teve tempo para se cuidar, pois Kakashi puxou suas pernas fazendo seu corpo escorregar para baixo. Ele colocou as pernas do moreno no seu ombro deixando sua cintura erguida.

Kakashi segurou seu membro pela base e começou a guiar para o ânus pequeno e rosado do moreno, ele começou a empurrar a cabeça do seu pênis buscando espaço. Sorriu ao ver como aquele buraco abria e fechava à medida que entrava e saia daquele corpo, começou e empurrar cada vez mais até que sua cabeça passa pela a resistência daquele anel. O pênis de Kakashi entrou naquele buraco sentindo como aquele lugar era quente e apertado, entretanto muito aconchegante para ele, era um dos seus lugares favoritos.

Quando entrou por inteiro deixou um gemido de prazer sair por seus lábios, olhou para aquela face tão querida, entretanto seus olhos estavam fechados para seu azar, mas nada que um pedido não pudesse ser feito.

- Abre os olhos para mim, Sasuke! – pediu.

- Hum... – abriu os olhos lentamente.

Kakashi sorriu, ficou olhando naqueles belos olhos negros enquanto se movimentava no seu interior, quando Sasuke ia fechar os olhos novamente, Kakashi o chamava pedindo para que ficassem abertos para ele, e assim era prontamente obedecido.

Os belos fios prateados moviam-se pelo ar cada vez que Kakashi ia para frente e para trás. O seu membro saia quase por inteiro entrando com força todas às vezes fazendo a cama ranger com todo aquele movimento.

O vai-e-vem continuava firme e forte, os gemidos ficavam tão altos que quem ouvisse de longe poderia jurar que alguém estava sendo morto ou estava apanhando pra valer.

Sasuke agarrou os braços do seu mestre com forças cravando suas unhas nele, Kakashi gemeu com o corte, mas não sentiu dor, mas sim muito prazer com aquilo. Kakashi agarra o membro do moreno dobrando o seu prazer, começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que investia dentro dele.

Os dois sentiam seus corpos irem ao limite, seus corações batiam tão rápido que parecia que ia sair dos seus peitos. Seus olhos não conseguiram mais ficar abertos, ambos fecharam os olhos com força mostrando todo prazer que estavam sentindo.

Uma corrente elétrica corre pelo corpo de ambos fazendo-os gozar ao mesmo tempo carregando consigo um grito selvagem que ecoou pelo quatro mundos existentes os levando ao seu prazer máximo.

Kakashi continuou se movimentando lentamente dentro do moreno até que suas forças foram indo embora o fazendo cair em cima de Sasuke, que soltou um gemido abafado.

Os dois ficam se acariciando, cada um mexia nas mechas do outro sentindo a maciez dos seus cabelos. Quando toda aquela eletricidade passou, eles se encaram e sorriem, então mais uma vez seus lábios se unem um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Kakashi rolou para o outro lado da cama ficando com a barriga para cima, com os braços e pernas abertos também.

- Kakashi... Eu te amo! – abraça seu corpo.

- Eu também, me perdoe.

- Eu peço que me desculpe também, eu estava confuso!

- Eu sei, te conheço – sorriu.

- Conhece, é? – indagou.

- Muito.

Os dois se encararam e se beijaram novamente, depois se abraçaram caindo no sono.

No dia seguinte.

Naruto fica observando como Sasuke e Kakashi conversavam, sabia que eles estavam juntos novamente. Agora o loiro estava sentando numa pedra qualquer, seus olhos não se desviavam do casal, até que Sakura se aproximou dele perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

- Nada – diz, desanimado.

- Aconteceu algo, com o Sasuke esses dias, não é mesmo? – indagou, desanimada. Já havia sacado o que estava acontecendo.

- Foi!

- E com o Kakashi sensei também, né?

- Foi!

- E você entrou no meio, né?

- Foi!

- E agora não sabe o que fazer, né?

- É!

- Naruto, deixe essa cara de lado! Vamos comer Lamen! – sorriu.

Naruto olhou para a garota que lhe sorria de forma gentil, acabou por sorrir também. Viu que Kakashi não deixaria que se aproximasse de Sasuke, e o mesmo também não queria nada com ele. Então seria melhor tentar esquecê-lo, pois isso não seria muito fácil.

Os dois começaram a andar para longe do casal que os observava. Sakura virou-se para Naruto de repente e disse:

- Sabia que em briga de casal não se mete a colher! – riu.

Naruto acabou sorrindo, mas não ficou muito feliz com o comentário, suspirou fundo relembrando do gosto doce dos lábios do moreno.

- Realmente! – concordou abaixando a cabeça e continuando seu caminho.

- Naruto... – Kakashi sussurrou.

- Ele só está confundindo as coisas! – diz Sasuke, crente que seu amigo só sentia amizade e atração por ele.

- Eu não acho.

Sasuke o encara intrigado, depois sorriu.

- Logo ele esquece.

Kakashi olhou para seu aluno, olhou para os lados vendo se não tinha ninguém, quando viu que a barra estava limpa o puxou o aninhando em seus braços para depois lhe dar um beijo bem quente e apaixonado.

- Vamos indo? – Kakashi indaga.

- Vamos! – sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram indo embora para o seu ninho secreto do amor.

"_Viva intensamente cada minuto da sua vida, porque se você não viver o presente, no futuro só haverá uma certeza: saudades do que não fez"._

_(Oscar Wilde)_

__

Fim

Hello!!

O que acharam dessa loucura? Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, que eu assisti até agora 103 episódios!!

Eu adoro o Kakashi e o Sasuke!! Está OOC, pois o Kakashi não ta muito igual, o Sasuke é mais caladão e o Naruto mais pentelho, mas como eu sempre digo... "Toda a fanfic é OOC".

Espero que tenham gostado do lemon, e da historinha que fiz também.

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

29/10/2004

18:36 horas.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
